


Who the hell is Bucky?!

by ReineS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, be nice, cosplaying, cuteness, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineS/pseuds/ReineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN AU tumblr prompt: Dean and Castiel meeting on the street when they both happen to coincidentally go as Captain America and Bucky Barnes, and they spot each other on the street and Dean yells “Bucky!” and Cas yells back “who the hell is Bucky?” and they decide halloween is as good a time as any for a first date (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell is Bucky?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fluffy_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/gifts).



> WARNING: THIS IS REALLY OOC!! & IT'S AU
> 
> Now that the yelling is out of the way. I wrote this for [Chocolatechipcastiel](http://chocolatechipcastiel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It wouldn't leave me alone to sleep so I gave in a wrote it. It's crap. Believe me I know. My writing skills are VERY rusty. Also, check out my poor beta who put up with me [Yana](http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/). There are somethings that I totally ignored of what I should fix, but for the most part, I can't ignore her support. Thanks Lovely!
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr page awhile ago, finally have been feeling well enough to post it here. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Cas was going to kill Charlie. How dare she yank him away from his books, dress him up, drag him to some convention and then leave him like some fallen angel!

"I am going to smite her" he grumbled under his breath, glaring around for the redhead.

It was abnormally hot for a March day in Lawrence, Kansas. The outfit that Charlie forced on him wasn't helping either. Skin tight, black leather pants laden with pockets, a black leather vest that was sticking to his torso and left arm. His right arm was painted over to look like it was made of metal, lines moving fluidly as he shifted his arm back and forth, and a giant red star on his shoulder. His black hair stuck to his forehead as it hung lower on his head than he was used to. Squaring his shoulders, Castiel stalked forward in his heavy, black boots on a mission. He's wearing too much black for his liking and he needed to find Charlie. Really though, how hard was it to find a redhead in a black, leather catsuit?

 

**********************

 

"I don't know you, Winchester."

"Aw, c'mon Benny! Don't be like that."

Dean followed after the taller boy wearing plaid. Dean smiled as people stopped and stared as he tried to keep up. Dean smiled and posed with his custom made Captain America shield for a young boy dressed as Thor. His little outfit complete with fake muscles and a kid friendly hammer.

Dean threw a thumbs up, knowing his outfit was awesome! His dirty blonde hair was styled just right to match his perfect outfit. He wore a navy blue, form fitted body suit, pockets and padding covered the suit across his thighs and torso adding extra form to his muscles. Across his chest were two silver lines that traveled over his arms to his back. In the center of his chest, was a silver star.

Dean smiled and high-fived the little boy as he placed the shield in its holder on his back. He smiled as it fit perfectly on the worn leather wrapped around his shoulders and across his stomach. Dean straightened and jogged up to Benny, who was chatting with someone dressed as Xena.

He was two steps away when his view of Benny was obscured with flaming red hair.

"Steve!" it screeched.

Dean blinked as his vision went quickly from red to brown to white as a flash went off.

"Wow dude. Not only do you look like Steve, but you act like you've never taken a selfie before."

"I'm sorry?" Dean said still trying not to see white.

"No worries! I'm used to it. I'm Charlie by the way. Oh duuude!!!! We need to find my friend! I need a Stucky picture!"

Dean felt his arm being grabbed by the weird redhead. He didn't have time to call out to Benny as he was quickly swallowed by the crowd.

 

******************

 

It was officially time to panic. Castiel couldn't find the demon woman who dragged him into this hellhole. She knew, KNEW he didn't do crowds. He liked his books, he couldn't piss them off by accidentally saying something. And to make matters worse, people were stopping him and demanding pictures. AND they were calling him 'Bucky'.

'Who the hell is Bucky?!' he thought.

"BUCKY!!!"

There it was that name again. Castiel put his head down and started walking faster, praying to anyone that they didn’t want him.

"Bucky!!"

It came again, closer. Louder and deep, sending a tiny shiver down his spine.

The voice deep and masculine called a third time. "Bucky!!!"

Then, Castiel heard a familiar voice quickly follow it.

"Cas!!"

Castiel started to turn around as a hand grabbed his non painted arm. He stumbled at a sudden yank on his arm and was slammed into a solid body. He looked up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi, Bucky." the deep voice said.

 

*********************

 

Dean didn't know what was going on. One minute Charlie was pulling him along through the crowd. Next minute, she was telling him to yell 'Bucky' because it's actually the dude's real name. Now, she's practically throwing the poor guy into Dean's arms.

Dean was shocked as the guy looked up and he was meet with the most intense shade of blue, offset by the black eyeliner.

"Hi, Bucky," he said.

The guy stares at Dean as he tilts his head. Dean choked on his spit as a deep, gravelly voice emanates from the cosplayer still in his arms.

"Who the hell is Bucky?!"

Dean stared, and stared, and then burst out laughing.

"You're joking right? You're dressed up and named after a character you don't know?"

"My name isn't 'Bucky'. It's Castiel."

"Well Cas, I'm Dean. How about I take you back to my place and show you who the great Bucky Barnes is?"

"Do you have air conditioning? And do I have to wear this?"

"It's currently 78 degrees in my apartment. And really," Dean leaned in closer to Castiel, whispering in his ear, "and I think you look sexy in it."

 

*5 months later*

  
Charlie smiled as she looked at a picture she was tagged in. A simple ' _T_ _hanks_ ' was all the caption said. Clicking like, she couldn't believe that her best friend was getting some love on Halloween. She just hoped they wouldn’t ruin the makeup she helped them with...... Well, wouldn’t ruin it too much, that is.


End file.
